Permenant Company
by thisaccountisold
Summary: Poor little Luna Mae unknowingly clicked a Hetalia Unit add thinking she was ordering something else. Now lets see what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Hetalia Manuals Teen for safety
1. Chocolate Whore'

_**Authors Note:**Based off of LolliDictator's manual story things_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the manual idea_

_As usual due to my natural tendencies I have to put a description of my oc_

_Luna Mae Belland~ A fairly short brunette girl with usually bright blue eyes. She is very easily excited and loves to play with air soft guns(This could come in impotant later). Her parents died a year ago and left her behind a very large fortune so she lives on her own in a large house(mansion)._

* * *

**Prologue:**

Eleven year old Luna Mae Belland sat at the computer. She pushed up her glasses and un-did her brunette hair out of it's ponytail. He blue eyes focused on the computer screen she clicked something groggily. She took off her glasses and turned off the computer. The girl whom was completely clueless had clicked something that would give her a huge surprise.

* * *

On the Saturday morning Luna Mae drug herself out of bed and changed into a air of jean and a red t-shirt. She attempted to brush her hair and pull it into a ponytail.

All of the sudden there was a knocking at the door.

"It's like ten o'clock can't you go away!" complained Luna Mae under her breath.

She opened it to see a delivery woman.

"Are you Luna Mae Belland?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"I have a delivery from Hetalia Inc. will you please sign?" the woman asked.

Luna Mae signed quickly and told the delivery woman to put the package thingy in the living room.

Luna Mae nodded to the woman as she left.

She looked at the manual well actually just read the cover which said VASH ZWINGLI UNIT.

"What the H-E-L-L is this?" she muttered.

She opened the crate to reveal a sleeping blond man.

She poked him unsure if that was the right thing to do.

His eyes opened and he had awaken in a fit of rage.

He actually upturned the couch before Luna Mae said, "Hey that cost money you know!"

Vash quickly calmed down and said a meek sorry.

"Hey, kid don't you have parents?" the unit asked.

"Um... Yes but the're on a buisness trip," lied Luna Mae. Luna Mae unsure of the unit decided it would be best to read the manual.

"Um, excuse me I'm hungry," muttered Vash as he heard his stomach growl.

Luna Mae nodded reading the manual on her way to the kitchen. She set the manual down and made two tuna-fish sandwiches.

She brought them back to the living room and gave one to Vash. He ate it quickly and made no comment. Luna took a bite out her sandwich inbetween each sentence in the manual.

"Perverts wrote this," muttered Luna Mae look at the part that said l?ngth.

Vash began channel surfing on my television.

"Chocolate Whore!" laughed Luna Mae reading the first part again.

Apparently Vash had heard because he now had a very irritated expression on his face.

_Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud_, tough Luna Mae.

She threw the manual aside and hijacked the remote from Vash.

"This is a good movie!" said Luna mae turning it to "Up".

"Fine," mttered Vash as the moving started.

Then all of the sudden Luna Mae pused and said, "Yo, Chocolate Whore, I', gonna make some popcorn do you want andything to drink?"

"No," he said grumpily.

"I'm gonna take that as you'll have a soda," said Luna Mae.

Minutes later she returned with the popcorn and soda.

The two ate popcorn, drank their sodas, and fell asleep back to back through otu the movie.

When Vash awoke he sreamed, "Need. Personal. Space!"

"Ipe!" squeaked Luna Mae waking up.

In the end of their screem fest they sprawled across the floor about five feet away from each other.

_Good companion my butt_, though Luna Mae.

She looked up at the clock and said,"Woh, it's already two o'clock!"

"Really!"

"Yep!"

"We slept four hours," said Vash getting up.

"Wow!" muttered Luna mae standing up, "Well I suppose I should show you your room."

Vash nodded and followed Luna Mae up staris.

**Luna Mae's PoV;**

I lead 'Chocolate Whore' to the room next to mine.

"This is where you'll be staying," I said to 'Chocolate Whore' opening a door to reveal a rather plain room.

I ran an opened the closet to reveal my 'stash' of air soft guns and pellets. Vash squeeled with delight the sight of the weapons.

"Air soft war!" I declared arming myself.

"Two minutes to prepare!" 'Chocolate Whore' stated.


	2. WAR!

_**Authors Note:**Based off of LolliDictator's manual story things  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the manual idea_

_As usual due to my natural tendencies I have to put a description of my oc_

_Luna Mae Belland~ A fairly short brunette girl with usually bright blue eyes. She is very easily excited and loves to play with air soft guns(This could come in important later). Her parents died a year ago and left her behind a very large fortune so she lives on her own in a large house(mansion)._

* * *

I quickly began to position some furniture to shield me from at least a little bit of 'Chocolate Whore's' attacks. I snuck a quick peak into the dining room which 'Chocolate Whore' had turned into a complete fort.

**'War' Has Began(Vash)  
**

"DIE!" shouted Luna Mae shooting towards me.

She would've had potential if she would aim correctly. I took her down with one shot. She stood up and ran back to her territory.

I smirked and took her by ambush, which I admit wasn't a very smart idea because she went on a firing rampage and sadly gained almost perfect aim. I retreated to my 'fort'.

"God dammit," muttered Luna Mae(whom would cuss like a sailor, but refused to say hell) as I landed quiet a few good shots on her.

I smirked and continued to shoot, well until she rebelled and began to shoot back.

"Nice shot," I said dodging one of her attacks and shooting her a few time in the stomach.

She grinned and began to shoot like a mad man at me. She had hit-and-miss aim the hits were very good.

We both called in truths after we had been 'battling' for over three hours and had ran out of pellets.

**Luna Mae's PoV;**

I looked up at the time, "Holy shit, it's already five," I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yep."

(A.N. Every time they look at the clock)

"Imma gonna go and make dinner," I announced.

Vash nodded(Looky He's earned his real name).

I went to the kitchen and prepared a quick(A.N. What she means by quick is two hours worth of searching to find the frying pan she she can make grilled cheese and ham sandwiches) meal of grilled cheese and ham sandwiches. When I entered the living room Vash wasn't there. Next I checked his room, not there. I searched all over the house until I saw him turning the dining room back to its normal state.

"You didn't have to do that," I tolf him setting the plates and drinks on the table.

"No, it would be only fair if I cleaned up my own mess," he answered.

"Suit yourself, well anyways dinner is done," I said sitting down at a chair.

Vash sat at the chair across from me and ate his food quietly.

"GAHHHHHH! I can't take the silence anymore," I shouted about five minutes into dinner.

The only thing Vash had to say about that was, "Silence is golden."

"Not much of a response."

"Silence is golden."

"Again not much of a dancer."

"Wait what's you say?"

"Oh, I have a song stuck in my head and I accidentally said a word from the line of the song I was on instead of response."

(A.N. I accidentally typed a word from a song I was listening to instead of response then saw joke potential)

"Okay."

"Well as I was saying, not much of a response."

"Okay, how is that even relevant to what we were talking about?"

"I don't know!"

"Weirdo."

"I heard that."

"I know."

"Jerkwad."

"Well this is gonna get out of proportion so I'm just gonna cut it off here."

"Hah I got the last word!"

**Viewers PoV;**

Vash slept quietly though Luna Mae hollered loudly and threw things in her sleep.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" hollered Vash to the bedroom next door, this was like the umpteenth time she had woken him up.

There came no reply but a loud but able to sleep through loud snore came from the other bedroom.

Well that's basically how Sunday went too except they watched "Despicable Me" instead of "Up"...

...

But Monday's a different story

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Sorry for the short chapter I have something fun to get into next chapter_


	3. The Truth

_**Authors Note:** Thanks to those of you who have bared with me this long, and sorry it took me so long to update  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the manual idea_

_As usual due to my natural tendencies I have to put a description of my oc_

_Luna Mae Belland~ A fairly short brunette girl with usually bright blue eyes. She is very easily excited and loves to play with air soft guns(This could come in important later). Her parents died a year ago and left her behind a very large fortune so she lives on her own in a large house(mansion)._

* * *

**Monday Morning (Viewers PoV):**

A sharp beeping pulled Luna Mae away from the grasp of Dreamland. She managed to get up, no matter how much she wanted to protest waking up for school, she was just very thankful for the fact it was almost over with. She slowly got dressed then hurried down stairs to make herself breakfast. As she ate a bowl of cereal, she had successfully managed to set the kitchen on fire making, the girl wrote note to Vash on a electric green paper, if I may add. She washed the dishes before darting out of the house just in time to catch the bus.

My eye's finally snapped open. I swear that dream wasn't going to let me wake up. You see *Censored Due To The Fact It Is Beyond A T Rated Fic*. I hurried down to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. The first thing I noticed upon entrance of the kitchen was a piece of bright green paper sitting on the counter.

I picked it up and scanned over it.

It read:

'_Dear Switzerland,_

_Very obviously I'm not home, I am sadly stuck in the local hell-hole of a school, but thankfully we have only a few days left._

_So here are a few rules for the house, 'kay? I'm gonna continue anyways._

_1. Touch any of my MSU Bobcats gear and you better hope you die before I beat the living shit out of you._

_Yeah that's it, oh and try not to make a mess._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Mae I. Belland_'

I nodded while reading, actually I was somewhat surprised she didn't have more rules. I poured a bowl of cereal next I poured the milk in. I quickly ate up and put my bowl and spoon the counter where Luna Mae seemed to put the dirty dishes. Putting the milk away I noticed something on the fridge. I pulled it out from the magnet clip that was holding it.

I scanned my eyes over it, it seemed to be a recipe. Of course my eyes could have deceived me, after all the writing was very smudgy someone had someone had cried on it or something. Next thing I knew I was thinking out loud, "What if Luna Mae's been lying to me? I mean what kind of parents would leave there daughter alone, and not call?"

Thought were crowding my head, maybe I needed to clear my mind. I'm sure a little target practice could relax my mind some-what. I promptly marched up stairs to the closet in which Luna Mae kept her MANY air soft guns. I quickly grabbed one meant to be much like a pistol along with one of those bottle things with a thousand or so BB's in it.

I made my way back down stairs and pushed open the double doors. I stepped outside, the warm sun seemed to engulf my body. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of pine trees. I don't know where I am but it's one of the most beautiful places ever. After I was done gawking I quickly noticed that this mansion had a lot of property, but quickly I noticed there was a small make shift shooting range.

I loaded the air soft gun and positioned my self. _One...Two...Three_, I counted mentally. My pointer finger pulled back and the BB was released. I hit perfectly in the center, as usual. Of course soon the topic my mind was on only minutes ago was back in my head. It automatically messed up my shooting, and I was now not even hitting the target.

I cursed several times, of course each time I had missed the target completely. I must of been attempting to hit the target quite some time, because Luna Mae was standing behind me. Soon we were inside, how she persuade me to come indoors was beyond me, but now I could ask her all the questions that were on my mind.

"Luna Mae, you said your parents were on a business trip, ja?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Where are they at?" I asked.

"Paris."

"How come they haven't called?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Luna Mae gulped.

"Luna Mae, how come you gulped?"

"N-no reason.." she sounded as though she was about to crack under pressure.

"Luna Mae are your parent still alive?" I finally asked.

I didn't want to believe what had just happened in front of me. Luna Mae, even after only knowing her two days, I would definitely not expect her to ever cry. But right in-front of me was her sobbing figure.

"T-there de-dead are you happy with y-yourself, I-I'm not speaking to you!" sobbed the eleven-year-old girl. With that she stood up and ran upstairs, tears streaming behind her.

The next few days went by with out a single word, Luna Mae's school even called asking why she refused to speak.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This chapter didn't turn out epic... But I have good news I convinced a kid in my class to watch Hetalia XD_


End file.
